Say It Isn't So
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: This carefree, optimistic boy is oblivious to such matters, yet knows how to handle them when it came down to such moments." Zelda asks questions that could affect their life, but Link answers in a way she had not expected. Zelink, oneshot.


A/N: So I don't even know how this plotline popped up in my head, it just came out of the blue!

Must say, though, this is my first Zelda fic…EVER. So, sorry, if there are any mistakes according to the plotline of the game. I've only known Zelda for like 5 to 6 years (Long? Well, I still get kind of confused of the storyline, seeming that I only have three Zelda games and only one is actually completed…haha)

I don't own Legend of Zelda. Need I say more?

Enjoy!

LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**

**Say It Isn't So**

It was in the Hyrule Castle Courtyard where the two were sitting. On a marble bench, they were sitting and enjoying the sight of the blooming flowers and the thoughts of the upcoming spring. All was at peace-except for a certain princess.

For some weeks, Zelda had hid the secret of her and Link's relationship-only Impa knew of what was going on. Not even the King himself knew of Zelda's secret, for fear of what he might do to Link. However, the servants, maids, and guards weren't so naive and clueless as Zelda had thought. Why?

It seems that their suspicion was rising-and fast, at that. With that up, it was only a matter of time before the King knew…and with that, Zelda brought up that topic, breaking the silence with her lovely voice.

"Link…have you noticed the servants, maids, and guards recently? They seem to be suspecting us."

Link's blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "So?"

"They've been much more cautious lately, and even more guards seem to be out working double shifts."

"So?"

"They seem to know, and with the thought of our relationship, it will have them feel guilty for not saying to my father of such a relationship, because of our…differences in certain circumstances. I wish to not admit it, but…"

"So…?"

"They may think it's utterly wrong."

"So?"

At this, Zelda became frustrated. Why was he acting like this? It was unheard of to her.

She sighed. "You seem to not care."

"So?"

"Link, it's impossible! Our very relationship is on the line, and it's impossible due to my cursed social status!"

"So?"

Zelda could not take it anymore. "So you're just going to think that way? And not care? Link, you have to thi-"

At this, Link silenced Zelda with the touch of his finger upon her lips. He only smiled.

"So they've been suspecting us. Let them suspect all they want; they may be just wasting their time. So they've been working extra shifts. Let them work extra shifts. If their curiosity is not satisfied in a two-hour shift, then that's their problem. So they may seem to know. Now what? They can't just tell the King about us without proof; he may be just thinking that they've gone against you. So they may think it's wrong. But who actually says it's wrong in the first place? It gives no right to anyone who easily assumes such things."

"But Li-"

Link looked at her with his loving, calm, blue eyes, and she said nothing more.

"So I seem to not care," Link stared at her once again. "I don't care because it doesn't concern us. They may think what they may, but it doesn't affect us. So we have different social status. Social status was a man-created thing. But love, however," and he smiled at her, "was not created by man; rather, they are the natural feelings and impulses of people. Love was not created into anything of physical shape and it comes naturally to all."

He then took her delicate hand in his, and finished his statement.

"So I don't seem to notice the impossibility of it all. In fact, I think it's quite impossible for me to ever think that this relationship would ever end," and her leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek.

With that, she grasped his hand. "You're just going to think this way? It's reality, Link."

"This is the way I think, because it's the truth. And lastly…"

Link softly placed his lips over her gentle ones.

"…it's reality to the world, not to us."

Zelda shook her head and smiled. This carefree, optimistic boy, is oblivious to such matters, yet knows how to handle them when it came down to such moments. But then again, that's what she loved about him in the first place.

"Say it isn't so."

He kissed her hand. "I just did, my princess."

LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**LoZ**

A/N: Love holds no bounds, right? XD

The only thing I must say is that this turned out much more different than what I had expected…hmm…I hope it was alright. I think I messed up on repeating some words though…gahh…

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading! Thanks!


End file.
